Several non-polar compositions are known in the art for which control of the related physical and/or chemical properties is desired. For example, in hydrocarbon compositions which can be used for combustion and energy production, control of properties such as mist, drag, and combustion can be desirable.
Also in non-polar liquid hydrocarbon compositions suitable to be used as ink, pesticide or fuel, control of properties such as mist and drop breakup can be desirable.
However, despite development of several approaches, control of those properties is still challenging.